User talk:PANGOLIN2
Hi there and welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:LEGO Universe 2011-12-19 13-24-28.jpg page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Customize your signature at , or if you don't know how to make a custom signature, see this page.) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki policies. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PeabodySam (Talk) 17:01, January 24, 2012 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Hi I am making a much better poster for the movie, and if you are comfortable with it, it would help to have the full name of people acting, including yourself. If you are not comfortable with that, then fine by me. ''₮iger'' I think I'd prefer LU names, just because this is the LEGO identity I want to be recognised as. The other problem is that as of the moment, there isn't actually anyone who has said "Yeah, I want to be a part of this!", so for now it's just me and my brother MightySlickPancake - PANGOLIN2 ---------------------- Almost done with the poster. I hope you will like it. ''₮iger'' Cool! I'll add it when I see it :) - PANGOLIN2 Who made the music? ''₮iger'' It was by "Epic Score", and the title is "We'll Be Ready" - PANGOLIN2 Hey Pang. Exams are over, and school is out. When can we talk in the Wiki Chat about the project? TheMachine.Wiki 01:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Machine. Whenever I'm on Wiki chat :P , if I'm on the computer that's where I'll be. Some stuff came up so I haven't been able to look into anything yet, but I won't talk about that here. - PANGOLIN2 Pang, you there? All the Wikia chats are messed up. TheMachine.Wiki 21:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I got it working! :D I got LEGO Island working. Just needed Windows 98/ME compatibility to fix the saving glitch. I since lost the game three times. :P 22:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC) just saying i love your lu minifigs from real lego! how did you get the shinobi swords? Themythran (talk) 22:23, February 22, 2013 (UTC) You have new messages PANG! This message has been brought to you by 00:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I have a question: PLEASE TELL ME you still have the save game for your NS in LOCO?? If you do, please contact me on YouTube about it. I have a another question and more details to share there. YT link on my User page. 01:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Apologies if you reply and I don't pick this up for a while, I'm not good at checking emails anymore. I just replied, and when I reply, I'll leave a message here saying so. ;) 20:59, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Replied with the info you needed/requested. 00:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) You should now be able to do what you need, thanks to the new info I have given you. 01:55, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Picking up from our conversation on the chat, so do I have the newest version of the map or no? There is a PANGOLIN2 living in the Venture building who looks like a train driver, but IDK if that is who you remade yourself as. If you have updated it since I got it, can you please send me the newest version before I make it an extra? 23:17, April 22, 2013 (UTC) LUNF Contest Hey! If you're interested, the LUNF contest is open for everyone. I didn't know you had to have an account to view the link. But anyway, I fixed it if you want to see it. :) You don't have to, just wanted to ask while you were on chat. ;) LINK 'Rio 'http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh man, I am so up for this! Gonna spend the rest of my time at work not doing my job and planning this pic instead so when I get back I can get straight to it! :D PANGOLIN2 - "Keep calm and build on" (talk) 12:57, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Come at me bro. http://images.wikia.com/lumtest/images/d/de/Photo_on_2013-07-27_at_05.41_-2.jpg Whatcha gonna do about it? Alec Warper (talk) 12:12, July 27, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/lumtest/images/c/c5/Photo_on_2013-07-28_at_05.58.jpg I just went back in time to the 60s wth my VW Campervan with David Tennant, Biff Tannen, and Space Pod Astronaut #1 fighting on the top for an epic war against time and space (while the Doctor and Biff's hairpieces are exclusive to one set each). Also, I'm wearing a hat from the future, so your argument is invalid. Keep trying, and don't make me pull out my entire Battle of Hoth collection. P.S. I do like your KITT, tho. Alec Warper (talk) 12:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Allrighty, I give you a lot of rep points for Handy Andy. Doubt I could have built something like that when I was 8, certianly. Well, its been fun. maybe I'll post the extent of the collection sometime later. I sadly have most of my stuff built, and the extent of MOCs lies within my minifigures (as above). Alec Warper (talk) 14:27, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Here you go: http://r27.imgfast.net/users/2715/36/39/23/avatars/535-9.png But during December & January I was wearing the full santa set. [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]]